Revenge and Forget
by BlackLily13
Summary: [Sequel to "Reunion"] When Gatomon gets amnesia, Kari and Wizardmon try to restore her memories. And to make things worse, Myotismon was resurrected!
1. Prologue

I'm back, and I hope you like it! Okay, couple things: It takes place 2 years after the end of my 1st fanfic, 'Reunion', so it's my sequel. Here are their ages:

Joe-25

Tai, Matt, Sora-24

Mimi, Izzy-23

Yolie, Ken-22

Kari, T.K., Davis-21

Cody-18

Kichiro-12

Mitsuko-10

(If you don't get the last two, read on…)

Disclaimer: What was I doing again? Wait, I think I was trying to get into the Digimon HQ and they kicked me out. Hey! Let me in! Wait, not the mace…

Prologue 

"Gatomon, what are you doing?" Kari inquired. Gatomon was leaning against a tree, her face to the bark.

"All of us are playing hide and seek tag." Gatomon responded. When she meant 'all of us', she meant Veemon, Upamon, Poromon, Wormmon, and Patamon. "Ready or not," Gatomon shouted, "here I come!"

She walked away from the tree and tried to get Patamon first.

_I can't believe it. I'm 21 years old and my partner is playing a game made for the 8-year-old version of me. _Kari thought.

Wizardmon chuckled. "Let it go, Kari. I can remember you playing hide and seek tag with your cousins, Kichiro and Mitsuko a few months ago."

"Yeah, but they moved to America. Kichiro's birthday was last week, and Mitsuko's was 2 months ago. It was the first time I couldn't visit them." Kari said.

As Gatomon was trying to catch Veemon, the last one, Kari began to reminisce of Mitsuko and Kichiro. _I wonder what they are doing right now._

-In the Digital World-

"Kichiro, where are you going?" his partner Gotsumon yelled. He was wandering away from his sister. Mitsuko and her partner, Floramon followed.

After a few miles, Mitsuko asked her brother, "Where are you going?"

He replied, "I have a feeling that we should go this way."

"Why? C'mon, Mom will be mad if we're late for dinner, and I'm not lying for you again."

They approached a dark castle. The two children were apprehensive upon entering, as were their partners.

"I don't think we should go in." Mitsuko stated.

"Well, if you're scared…." Her brother teased.

"I'm not scared. C'mon Floramon, let's go." She quickly replied. All four watched their step as they entered this treacherous territory.

"This place seems vaguely familiar. Does it ring any bells, Gotsumon?" Floramon asked. He shook his head, and she let out an exasperated sigh. Then, Kichiro opened a door and the other 3 followed closely.

When they closed the door behind them, Kichiro realized that this wasn't a haunted house like he had assumed before. This was like the digi-counterpart of Alcatraz Island, and he was a lot more worried than before.

"Maybe we should head back, Kichiro." Mitsuko asked.

"Mitsuko, we'll be fine." Kichiro replied. Then, their digivices started to go off, but not like if their digimon were about to digivolve. It sounded more like a warning, and Floramon and Gotsumon ran over to protect their partners.

Unfortunately, they were too late. A creature started to rise out of the ground. The children were confused and frightened, but the digimon knew what was going on. It was Myotismon, and they were ready to attack him.

He had a wicked grin on his face. He said, "Thank you, foolish children, for awakening me. You'll be the first ones to die once I enslave the world."

Kichiro yelled, "You're not even going to get out of here."

"I beg to differ…Grizzly Wing!"

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon shouted.

"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon yelled. Sadly, their attacks had no effect on the bats, and the two were getting nipped at. Kichiro and Mitsuko hollered in unison, "Time to digivolve!"

"I don't think so…" Myotismon shot back. He blew out a mist that started to make the children feel dizzy and then, the 4 of them fell asleep. He laughed viciously and took off. _Now… where is that little nuisance, Gatomon?_

-Back at the park-

"Gatomon, we got to go home." Wizardmon yelled. Gatomon was climbing up a very large tree. Then, Kari's cell started to ring.

She answered, "Hello? Kari Kamiya speaking."

"Kari? It's Hoshi, Kichiro and Mitsuko's mother."

"Oh, how are they?"

"Well, I was hoping you knew. You were always close to them."

"What happened?" Kari asked fearfully.

"Well, they haven't come home yet. It's almost 8 here. They aren't home yet, and if they were out late, they would call me. I'm just so worried. Where do you think they are?"

"Uh, I don't know, but I will think about it and call if I think I know, alright? Good luck, Aunt Hoshi." Hoshi thanked her and they both hung up.

Wizardmon asked, "What was that all about?"

"Well," Kari replied, "remember when I was talking about Mitsuko and Kichiro? Well, their mom called and said they were missing."

"Okay, and she asked you for help?"

"Yes. I told her I didn't know where they are, but I think they're in the digital world. Can you get Gatomon for me? I need to go find them."

"Are you sure they're there?" Wizardmon asked, and she nodded. "Alright, I'll get her. Gatomon, we have to go right now!"

"Okay, party pooper. I'm coming." She hopped down from the top of the 20 ft. tree. When she was only 5 ft. from the ground, she tried to leap over to a branch, but her claws slipped, and she fell. Wizardmon tried to catch her. Instead, she fell right on top of him, and her head hit the ground.

Kari came rushing over to help the two digimon. She picked Gatomon up and examined her head. She wasn't bleeding, but she was unconscious. Kari was worried.

"Wizardmon, are you okay?" She asked, worriedly, and he nodded. "Well, I don't think Gatomon is. We should get her to the hospital, the one where Joe is training. Maybe he can give us a clue as to if anything happened."

"Let's go." Wizardmon replied, and with that, they were off.

-Hospital-

"So, Joe, do you know what happened to her?" Kari asked.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Joe replied.

"Well," Wizardmon started, "she was climbing down from a tree. Her claws slipped from a branch and she fell. I was right under her, but I know for a fact that she hit her head and was knocked out."

"Well, I double-checked her test results. I regret to inform you that her memory bank has been affected by the fall, and now she is incapable of reaching it for a temporary amount of time." Joe stated quickly.

"Can you repeat that?" Kari and Wizardmon replied in unison.

Joe sighed and said, "Simply put, Gatomon has amnesia."

Well, I'm sorry it was so long. I had a lot to write. Well, anyways, R&R plz! Always appreciate reviews. BL13 out!


	2. Worst Case Scenario

Hey, well, thank you my loyal reviewers for reviewing! Onward, read!

Disclaimer: Sorry for the disclaimer, but I ran out of steam. Not to mention the mace in my eyes blinded me. Okay, well, I'll just sit here until I get my sight back. tears up

Ch.1- Worst Case Scenario

"Gatomon… Gatomon….are you awake?" Wizardmon whispered.

Gatomon's head was spinning. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Gatomon. Do you know what's going on?"

"What's going on? I don't even know who you are!" Gatomon screamed.

Kari came into the room and asked sweetly, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Gatomon asked.

"My name is Kari. Now, what's my name?" She tested her partner.

"Um, is it Keri?" Gatomon wondered.

"It's close, but that's not it." Kari stated.

"Who's that?" She said as she pointed to Wizardmon.

"Oh, that's Wizardmon. You two were best friends."

"We're _still _best friends. I just gotta remind her, that's all." Wizardmon explained.

He and Kari said goodbye to Gatomon and stepped out into the hall. Joe stood beside him and explained to Kari that memory loss could be temporary or permanent.

Wizardmon, on the other hand, looked into Gatomon's room. _I can't stand that look; that helpless, worried, lost-puppy-dog look. I hope she gets better fast._

Kari asked him, "Wizardmon, my cousins are still missing. My intuition is saying that they're in the digital world, but I'm not sure where. Can you come with me?" He nodded. Then, T.K. showed up. She asked them to come with also, and T.K. and Patamon agreed that they should. They were off in 5 minutes.

-Later, in the Digital World-

The four have been walking for about an hour with no luck. Kari became fearful for her cousins. Suddenly, they came to a fork in the road. On the left went through a forest; the right was a barren wasteland.

"Let's go this way." T.K. replied, pointing right.

"No, wait," Kari interrupted, "we should go left."

"Why? We could get lost." Patamon replied.

"True," Kari replied, "but my instincts tell me that we should go that way, and they're never wrong." Kari explained. The other 3 followed her.

Wizardmon thought, _What does she mean her instincts are never wrong? Last year, she got lost in New York trying to find Mimi's apartment; all because of her 'instincts'. Still, she's pretty confident… I hope they're right this time._

A little later, Wizardmon and Kari started to feel apprehensive. The area felt vaguely familiar to the two, but not to T.K. or Patamon. When they came to a clearing, Wizardmon's premonitions of being there before were correct.

It was none other than Nightmare Castle. T.K. and Patamon were curious, while Kari and Wizardmon grimaced. They told T.K. and Patamon to follow them, and to stay close. They ventured inside quietly.

-Back at the hospital-

Gatomon was very confused as to what was happening. Some people visited her, but she didn't know who (Tai and Agumon; Matt and Gabumon; Davis and Veemon; Ken and Wormmon; Yolie and Poromon; and Cody and Upamon.) All of them brought get-well-soon cards, but for what reason was beyond her knowledge. She concentrated on her memories, but they were fuzzy. Finally, all of the day's commotion caught up with her, and she slowly fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

_They have to be here,_ Kari thought, _although I don't know what possessed them to come here. _They made it to the dungeon where Gatomon destroyed Myotismon. There, they found Kichiro and Mitsuko, along with their partners, Gotsumon and Floramon, sleeping. Gotsumon started to yawn, Kichiro fluttered his eyes open, and Floramon tried to wake up Mitsuko.

"Are you guys okay?" T.K. asked. They nodded, and T.K. woke up Mitsuko. Patamon followed Wizardmon over to the area where Myotismon was killed.

"Whatcha looking at? A pile of rubble?" Patamon asked.

"This isn't just a pile of rubble, Patamon." Wizardmon explained, "This is where Gatomon killed Myotismon. But, look at this. It looks like he's been moved."

"Excuse me," Kichiro interrupted, "but maybe that's the digimon my sister and I saw."

"What?" Kari screamed. Floramon stepped forward and began to talk.

"You're gonna think we're crazy, but it was Myotismon who attacked us."

"How did he come back?" Kari said. "I thought Gatomon took care of him."

"We all thought she did." Wizardmon responded.

Kichiro replied, "I think the light did something. You see, our digivices went off like crazy, and no matter what we did, it wouldn't stop. Then, all of a sudden, he woke up, and before we could attack him, he put all of us to sleep."

"Well, your mom is really worried that she's called the police. Let's get you home." Kari said, and with that, everyone followed. Well, almost everyone….

Wizardmon stood, immobilized by what he had just been told. Kari saw this, turned around, and walked over to him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked him.

He shook his head, then replied, "Think about it Kari. Gatomon has amnesia, and Myotismon's back, probably to get revenge on Gatomon. This could be deadly."

"I know, but she'll get better real soon. And he'll probably take a long time finding her anyways. Don't worry; everything will turn out just fine. Now, let's go." Kari stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." Wizardmon said, and caught up with the group.

I wasn't exactly sure where to go with the chapter, so I just gave you the baseline. I know it seemed kinda choppy and not well-written, but like I said, I wasn't sure where to go. Well, anyways, please review. BL13 out!

P.S. Your thoughts and ideas on where to go after this would also be greatly appreciated. Hey, I have freakin' writer's block, and I need some help. So please, HELP! Thanks.


	3. The Terrible Transformation

Hi, my loyal fans! How great is it that I've updated! Okay, well, onward read!

Disclaimer: Okay, now that my eyes aren't burning anymore, I will, uh spies door I'm gonna slide right into the building undetected. goes into side door, guards don't see me

Chapter Two- The Terrible Transformation

Kichiro, Gotsumon, Mitsuko, and Floramon climbed up the fire escape that leads to their 3rd floor apartment. They decided to tell their mother why they weren't at home; a perfect excuse Kari used on her parents about 5 years ago.

"Wait here." They whispered to their digimon, "and we'll let you when it's alright." The 2 kids quietly crept into their room, and saw their mother, Hoshi, sitting on Kichiro's bed.

"Mom?" Mitsuko asked, "Are you okay?"

Hoshi gasped. "Kichiro? Mitsuko? Where have you two been?"

"Well…" Mitsuko began, "Kichiro and I went to the arcade and we're sorry we didn't leave a note or call. I was playing 'Dance Dance Revolution' and Kichiro was playing some racing game. We must have lost track of time Mom."

"We're sorry." They both said in unison.

"Well, I don't know what possessed you to leave the house while I'm at work. Maybe you want me to hire Mrs. Mason. I'll just call her and bring her-"

"NO!" The two screamed. Kichiro quickly followed, "I promise Mom; it'll never happen again. Just please, don't hire that crazy, evil woman."

"Yeah, Mom." Mitsuko added, "She makes me massage her bunions." Kichiro gagged while his sister shuddered.

Hoshi laughed. "Okay, well I won't let her baby-sit then, but you are both grounded for the next 2 weeks. How about I call Mrs. Johnson? From what I hear, she doesn't have bunions," and with that, she left the room.

After she left, the 2 kids went over to the balcony and let their digimon in.

"So, what's the damage here? 1, 2, or 3 weeks?" Floramon asked.

"2, but at least we can call people. And we don't have Mrs. Mason." Kichiro said.

"The bunion lady?" Gotsumon said, "Whew. Thank goodness for that. Is it the easy-to-avoid-her-because-she-falls-asleep-all-the-time lady?"

Kichiro and Mitsuko looked at each other and replied simultaneously, "Oh, yeah."

_**At the hospital, 9 P.M.**_

"Are you sure Gatomon will be okay here?" Kari asked Joe.

"No problem," Joe responded, "I'll set up a couple nurses to watch her through the night. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Kari smiled confidently.

"Okay…" Wizardmon replied uneasily. He walked over to Gatomon's window and peered in. She just found out how to turn on the T.V. and stared at it questionably.

Wizardmon thought, _I hope Joe's right. If something happened to you, I don't think I could forgive myself. I want to help you so badly, yet how can I help you if you can't remember me? Oh, Gatomon…_

"Wizardmon?" Kari asked.

He gasped. "Uh, yeah. I was just, uh…lost in thought. What's up?"

"We have to go home."

"Wait! What if something happens to her that the nurses can't handle?"

"Oh…well, don't worry, Wizardmon. He's not gonna find her; not yet."

"You're right. Maybe he won't find her," he said hopefully, and then replied, "What if he does find her? We should be there…and someone who could digivolve, too."

"I'm sorry, but they won't let anyone stay overnight. You just gotta have faith."

"I just…..I don't…..I gotta be with her, just for tonight."

"I want to be there for her, too, but, like I said, we can't. Let's go," and with that, Wizardmon took one more look at Gatomon before he and Kari left the hospital.

_**3 hours later**_

Joe started speed walking down the brightly lit hallway. He had just got a page from the E.R., when all of a sudden; he bumped into his colleague, Samantha.

"Sorry Sam. Hey, can I ask you for something?" Joe asked.

"Sure Joe." Sam replied, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, my patient is in Room 222. She's been diagnosed with amnesia, and I would be grateful if you could check on her for me. I can't, because I've been paged."

"Alright. Go save someone's life,**_ Dr_**. Kido."

He nodded gratefully, and ran to the steps, while she walked to Gatomon's room.

She looked at the window, which had been closed. _That's strange, _she thought, _did Joe close the blinds? She must be asleep, so I'd better be quiet. _When she opened the door, she was correct; Gatomon was asleep. She checked her fluids and her heartbeat and pulse, then closed the door, and went back to the desk.

A menacing creature stood outside of the window to Gatomon's room. Although she didn't know it, she was in grave danger. He opened the window to her room and walked over to her bed. He thought to himself, _I found you, my pet, and after I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you were dead._

Gatomon woke up and lifted her head slowly. Myotismon retreated slightly, but was still ready to attack, but unfortunately, she spotted him before he could. She cocked her head a little and asked him, "Who are you?"

Myotismon was perplexed by what he heard. _She's probably trying to trick me so she can attack me first, but...she looks pretty convincing. I'll test to see if she's playing pretend or not._

"Why, don't you remember that you work for me?" he replied cruelly.

"No." she responded plainly.

He played along, "Well, you do. Come on, it's time to come back. You've got a lot of work to do."

"Um…I don't know. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to stay here."

"Well, they told me to come take you to work. What do you say?" He extended his hand to her and tried to smile sincerely.

"Well…" She took his hand in reply, and then she said, "Alright, but I'd like to be back in time to meet…uh…those people."

He nodded, and with that, the two were off. _Excellent, _he thought, _she seems to not suspect anything. It's all going according to plan…_

So, what do you think? I know Gatomon is acting a little too vulnerable/foolish, but I had to do it. Well, read and review! BL13 out!


	4. Someone New

Hello loyal fans! I hate myself for not updating for so many weeks (Damn you, writer's block!) I was running short of ideas, but fortunately, my friends were there to dish out some. My heart goes out to them. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: inside building I'm in the video room; equipped with every Digimon episode known to Digi-fans. Wait, what's that noise? hears clicking sound Uh-oh! Someone's unlocking the door! Where can I hide? cliffhanger

Chapter Three- Someone New

Time: 12:05 A.M.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kari yelled.  
"Keep it down. You don't want your parents to wake up." Wizardmon responded. "What are you even yelling about?"  
"Oh, the dude on 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?' got the $100 question wrong. What a Bakamon." The two started laughing at their inside joke. Suddenly, Wizardmon got a very strange feeling; as if something was wrong. _Most of the time when I have this feeling, something bad **does **happen. I'd better tell Kari..._

"Kari? I think something bad is gonna happen."

"Bad?" Kari replied, "Like what?" Then, Kari's cell phone started vibrating. "Hold on a minute. It's probably a crank call or something. Hello?"

"Hey, Kari, it's Joe."  
"Joe? What's going on? Where's Gatomon?"

"I was hoping that you knew. She's not in her room or the hospital, for that matter. Would you mind coming over here? This would be a lot easier in person."

"Okay. I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and stared at Wizardmon. He saw that look of worry in her eyes and automatically knew: Gatomon was missing.

Time: 12:07 A.M.

Gatomon awoke to a very dark room with her paws unchained. She got up, but was so dizzy that she immediately fell back down. _I wonder where that guy went._ _He seemed nice. If he's here, maybe he can explain to me why he put me here. I mean, I'm not his prisoner._ She was too fatigued to care, so she ignored it and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Myotismon was pacing in his study; pondering Gatomon's behavior towards him in the hospital. _Why did she even come with me? Was it to trick me, or was it something more? In addition, why was she in the hospital in the first place? She was fine physically, but was something wrong with her mentally?_

He had many questions, but no answers to them. _All of the answers I come up with end up not making sense. She just couldn't have forgotten about me. She just couldn't have. The only way she could is if... _Only then did he realize what had happened to her and stopped pacing.

_The only way she could act as if she had forgotten me is if shereally **did** forget me. If she had gotten amnesia, she would have forgotten everything. She's a blank slate. I can start over with her, and this time, there's no one to help her remember who she once was, and I'll make sure of that. _A malevolent grin appeared on his face with his fangs protruding. He left his study and headed up to Gatomon's room.

Time: 12:13

"What do you mean you lost her?" Wizardmon asked. "You said that there were nurses watching her. How could you have lost her?"

"Well," Joe started, "the nurses I asked to watch her; the earliest one couldn't get here until 12:30 in the morning. So, I decided to watch her the whole night, except I got a page from the E.R. I decided to ask Sam if she could watch her. When I came back up, she wasn't there."

"Sam, is this true?" Kari questioned. Sam nodded her head, but stayed silent.

"Kari, can I talk to you privately?" Wizardmon asked. Sam and Joe got the memo and walked down the hallway together, accidentally bumping into some girl.

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" Wizardmon began. "This is Myotismon we're talking about. We can't just charge into his castle and demand for her back. In case anyone hasn't noticed, he's not a very negotiable digimon."

"We prepare for battle." Kari replied. "We'll just get the other digidestineds together and tell them that we need their help."

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but hear you mention the word 'digidestineds'." The girl that got bumped into said. "My name is Amaya, and I'm a digidestined too."

"Hey. Where's your digimon?" Kari asked.

"Sorry, my bad. This is my digimon, BlackGatomon." Amaya said. Unlike a regular Gatomon, BlackGatomon had black fur, a black and dark blue striped tail, and dark blue gloves with dark purple triangles.

BlackGatomon joked, "You're such a nice partner; not introducing me to them."   
Kari inquired, "What crest are you? I'm the crest of light."

"I have the moon crest." Amaya replied. Wizardmon and Kari gave them confused looks, so she continued. "The moon crest is a special crest, because I have a special gift. Not only am I digidestined, I also have mental powers."

"You mean that you can read minds like me?" Wizardmon mentioned.

"Not only that, but she can move things with her mind and see into the future." BlackGatomon added. "That's the whole reason why we're here: to find you and tell you what happened. We know who did it."

"We already know who did it." Kari said while looking down at Wizardmon, then at Amaya and BlackGatomon. A short silence passed and finally, Amaya spoke first.

"You've encountered him before, am I right?" Kari and Wizardmon nodded solemnly. "We haven't fought him before, but BlackGatomon and I would like to help."

"Yeah, we would-WHAT?" BlackGatomon yelled. "What do you mean 'we'? He's a monster and you expect me to fight him?"

"You wouldn't be alone." Wizardmon stated. "Kari knows more than 10 other digidestineds who would be glad to assist you, and I would also be fighting. I can't digivolve, but I will help out."

Amaya and BlackGatomon smiled. "Thank you..." Amaya started. BlackGatomon finished her sentence. "You two are our true friends." The four of them walked back to Kari's home thinking of how to defeat the malicious digimon.

Well, did my loyal fans enjoy this? You'd better, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please read it and review it because I long to read your reviews again. BL13 out!


	5. Possession

Well, thank you, my loyal fans, for being so patient with me. If you did not notice, I've created another one-shot, but it's unlike anything I've ever typed before. If I have interested you, then check it out and send a review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: hides behind file cabinet Owner: spots BL13's boot You there! Come out now! silence I am the owner of Digimon. Come out and I will give you a share of my corporation. Me thinking: Is he for real? slowly comes out

Chapter 4&5- Possession

Gatomon was half-sleeping, leaning up against one of the walls, when she felt a presence in her room. She opened her eyes, and peered up. Myotismon was looming over her, as if he was impatiently waiting for her to wake up, but then he backed up. She quietly asked him, "Where am I? Why am I here?"  
He responded in the same, quiet tone as Gatomon, "This is your room, and if you are fully rested, I need you to complete a task for me."  
"Okay. Go on."  
"Do you remember who you first met when you woke up in the hospital?"  
"Um... I remember one of them. Wizardmon." She simply stated.  
"Good..." he replied vindictively, "Kill him."  
"What? I'm not gonna kill him!" she retorted.  
"I gave you an order! Now go!"  
She crossed her paws and said defiantly, "No."  
Infuriated by her insubordination, he whipped her across the cheek, and she immediately collapsed. "Disobey my orders again, and there will be plenty more where that came from."  
"I don't care what you do to me, I'm not gonna kill anyone." She replied.  
"I don't like the fact that you are showing some integrity." He picked her up by her paws. "Perhaps I can convince you otherwise."  
She fidgeted and yelled, "Put me down! Let go! Wait, where are you taking me?"He didn't respond, but instead, unlocked a door that led to a cylindrical room, threw her in, and locked it again. Immediately, a strange gas filled the room, and Gatomon became terrified. She tried to cup her paws over her nose and mouth, but she still inhaled the gas. A feeling of possession took over her, yet there was no spirit.   
The door opened and she staggered out. Myotismon ordered, "Now, go and kill Wizardmon... then the digidestineds."  
Gatomon blinked her eyes, and they changed from sapphire blue to crimson red. "As you wish... master."

Kari's house, the next day around noon

  
"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Kari asked.  
"Who's supposed to be here even though most of us had plans?" Tai replied.  
Kari sighed. "It's us, Davis, Yolie, Amaya and BlackGatomon, and Wizardmon. DemiVeemon, Poromon, and Agumon are out on the couch sleeping."  
"Then in that case," Wizardmon said, taking a head count, "everyone is here."  
"Good. Now we can start." Kari said. She and the others were quite cramped staying in the computer room, even if it was cleaned up. She continued, "As some of you may know, Gatomon has gone missing, and we all know who did it." Kari said.  
"Wait, who is it again?" Davis asked idiotically. Yolie smacked the back of his head. "It's Myotismon. Honestly, Davis, you haven't changed a bit." She scoffed.  
"Okay, we need a plan to get her back." Tai said. "Anyone have a suggestion?" No one spoke up. _This would be a lot easier if Izzy was here. Besides computers, this is his specialty,_ Tai thought.None of the digidestineds could come up with an idea.  
Davis blurted out, "I wish Gatomon could just come to us." The group stared at him. "What?" he questioned.  
"Davis," Yolie started, "if she came to us, there'd be no reason to fight him."  
"Not necessarily." Amaya spoke up, "I mean, we'd still need to fight him to ensure the Digital World's safety."  
"Not just the Digital World's safety, but this world's as well." Wizardmon reminded her. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
"I just hope that Gatomon is okay." Kari stated.  
"We all do, Kari." Davis replied sympathetically. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched humming coming from the computer. Everyone backed away from the computer.   
"Prepare yourselves." Tai stated. "We're not sure who it is, so we should be ready for anyone." Something started to emerge from the screen, and a familiar figure appeared."Gatomon, you're okay!" Kari yelled, running over to hug Gatomon, an action that Gatomon returned. For no reason, Wizardmon noticed that Gatomon's claws weren't retracted like normal, but he was too late to inform Kari. Gatomon quickly pulled her left paw back, scratching Kari's right shoulder. Kari quickly retreated.  
Astonished, Kari demanded, "Gatomon, why did you do that? What's wrong?"   
Gatomon smiled evilly. She blinked and her eyes changed to crimson red.  
BlackGatomon looked up at Amaya, who nodded. Gatomon advanced towards Wizardmon, the first one that she was told to kill. BlackGatomon quickly attacked Gatomon before she got too close. "Lightning Paw!"  
Gatomon ran to BlackGatomon and attacked her for revenge. "Cat Kick!" BlackGatomon immediately hit her back on the floor as a result of the attack. She started to get up, but Wizardmon intervened.  
"Let me try to talk to her." He said.  
"What are you, crazy? She's not gonna talk to you, she's gonna kill you!"  
"She's being controlled. Somewhere inside her is the real Gatomon. She'll be able to fight back his control if I can convince her to trust me and get the real Gatomon back."  
"Wizardmon, she can't remember anything." Kari replied dismally. "Even if you could stop her from attacking, she's not gonna remember any of us."  
"Don't ask, but I have to at least try. I've got a feeling that it'll work. All I need you to do is leave the room, okay?" Kari nodded and escorted the others out of the room.  
Wizardmon and Gatomon stared at each other. Finally, Wizardmon sighed and spoke up. "Gatomon, I know you can hear me in there. Listen to me, you're being controlled, and you have to fight it."  
"I'm not being controlled." She shot back.  
"Yes you are, Gatomon. Trust me, I'm your friend."  
"I have no friends. Only enemies...like you."

"No one that was in the room was your enemy. I want you to try to think about all the good times you had."  
"Well, I know that you're going to hurt me. Just like before. I remember _that_!"

"I've never hurt you, not once." He replied. "Gatomon... please try to remember."  
Hearing his words, an immediate struggle broke out in her head. One half of her that was not being controlled tried to remember, although she still had amnesia. The other half of her tried to obey the order given to her. One half of her had to win.   
Wizardmon observed her odd behavior. She closed her red eyes and clenched her head, as if she was trying to remember, but it also looked like she was trying to take her paws away, as if her head burned her. She started breathing heavily and shook her head violently. Finally, she froze. Keeping her eyes closed, she unclenched her paws, slowly lowering them to her side, and she took a calm, deep breath.  
"Gatomon, if you can remember who I am, tell me." Wizardmon said silently.  
Without opening her eyes, she replied, "If you can spark my memory, maybe I can remember you." Unsure of whether she was being controlled or not, he decided not to be too hasty. "Open your eyes first." He responded. She slowly opened them and, to Wizardmon's relief, they were her normal sapphire blue eyes. He started telling her all the memories they shared, to see if she remembered them, but she could not.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't remember anything." But Wizardmon had one more trick up his sleeve. "Gatomon, I think I know a way to spark your memory." He replied.  
"Really, how?" she answered, closing her eyes once more, as if he had a surprise for her, which he did. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. At first, he felt her tense up, but then, she relaxed. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"So, was I right? Did it work?" he asked her. She solemnly replied, "I don't think it did, Wizardmon." He started paced for about 5 seconds, and then jerked his head towards Gatomon. "You just said my name!" he exclaimed. She smiled and responded, "You scared the hell outta me, Wizardmon. Don't do that again unless I let you." He smiled back at her. "How did you know that would work?" she questioned.  
He held her paw and responded, "I didn't, but I was desperate to try anything. I guess we got lucky. Oh, and while you're still yourself, I have something to tell you."  
She cocked her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she said.  
Suddenly, a familiar chill rushed up Gatomon's spine, and her evil, controlled side took over and her eyes changed to red again. Wizardmon immediately let go of her paw and backed off; afraid she would try to attack him. She heard Myotismon whisper (although he was not standing beside her) into her ear for her to come backUpon hearing that, she disappeared into the computer.  
On the other side of the locked door, the group of digidestineds gathered around the newest edition, Amaya. She was showing them what her powers were capable of. When they first walked out the door, Davis had asked her if she could see what was going on behind the door. She complied, and now, she was telling the others of what she had seen. They were amazed that Wizardmon helped get Gatomon back to her normal side, but were aghast when they saw what he did to get her memory back. The exception, Kari, had a feeling that it would happen.  
"How'd you know that would happen even before Amaya told us?" Yolie asked.  
"Because I've seen how he acts towards Gatomon." Kari explained. "You know, I'm surprised he didn't just kiss her on the first night he came back."  
The door to the computer room opened and Wizardmon walked out. Everyone except Kari and Davis looked at him with gaping mouths. Davis was stifling a laugh, while Kari just grinned at him. Wizardmon, unsure of what was going on, looked at Amaya and started reading her mind. In her head, he asked her why everyone was staring.  
_I'm sorry Wizardmon. Davis asked me to tell everyone what was going on behind closed doors and I agreed. _  
"So Davis convinced you to do this?" Wizardmon asked Amaya, and she nodded. Wizardmon glared angrily towards Davis, and now, it was Amaya's turn to read his mind. _If I still had my staff, I'd beat Davis over the head with it. Then again, Davis's head is so thick, it might break. _  
"Good one Wizardmon." Amaya said; laughing out loud. Kari asked Wizardmon, "Wizardmon, just out of curiosity, did you kiss Gatomon the first day you came back?"  
Wizardmon was silent, but Kari could swear that she saw a rosy complexion under his hat. Knowing he was blushing, she said, "It's okay Wizardmon. I'll find out."

Well, what happened was I combined two chapters into one. The original end of the chapter was when Gatomon's eyes went red (after she scratched Kari), but the other half of the chapter was too small. So I thought, "What the heck?" Well, I hoped you like that chapter. BL13 out!


	6. Visions of the Past

Greetings, my loyal fans! Also, a special greeting to one of my fans, Guardiangirl1. I can't believe that you sent me such a long review! Anyways, I'm granting your wish by updating soon, and you'll be in my disclaimer. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can't believe I got a share of the corporation!  
Guardiangirl1: You mean you had a share, right before the owner yelled 'security!' and took it away from you...  
Me: Thanks for letting my **_readers_** know! Anyways, she's right... damn her...  
Guardiangirl1: Hey! 

Chapter 6- Visions of the Past

Later that evening, around 6 P.M.  
"Where's the lemon pie?" Davis said unhappily at the Kamiya siblings.  
"First of all," Kari replied, "our mom brought it over-"  
"But you can have it!" Tai interrupted his sister. Davis looked at them with a reconsidering glare. "Seriously...we don't like lemon pie." Tai finished. The two siblings grinned as they crossed their fingers behind their backs, hoping that Davis forgot how bad their mother's cooking was. Davis believed them when they said they didn't want it, so he swiped it from the table and left their apartment. Kari and Tai followed him outside.  
_I can't believe he was dumb enough to fall for that. _Wizardmon thought.  
"Tell me about it." Amaya added, startling him enough to make him fall off the back of the sofa. She started laughing as she and BlackGatomon hi-fived each other. "Sorry, Wizardmon, I didn't want to scare you that bad. I can't control the mind-reading."  
Wizardmon grunted as he pulled himself up onto his spot on the sofa back. "I've noticed." he replied flatly. Then in a lighter tone, he added, "How did you even get that power anyway? I presume you were born with it?"  
Amaya sighed and strode over to the window that overlooked the city. She peered out the window and concentrated on the cars whizzing by below on the highway. Wizardmon strolled over next to her and focused on the highway as well. Suddenly, the scene around him changed dramatically.  
Wizardmon could see that it was nighttime. There was a full moon in the sky, and he was no longer in the apartment, but on a highway. A black Mitsubishi Galant was on the road, carrying three people inside. Wizardmon became aware that there was a young couple, somewhere in their mid to late 20's, with a child of about 8 or 9 years of age in the back seat on the passenger side. The child had midnight black hair that was in a ponytail, and piercing gold-hazel eyes. He immediately recognized her as Amaya and acknowledged that the passenger and the driver were her mother and father, respectively.  
Her father had hazel-brown eyes and short black hair, while her mother, who also had short black hair, had navy-blue eyes. Amaya's parents were holding hands and smiling at each other. Out of nowhere, a dark red Honda CRV sped down the freeway, and headed straight for the young family. Wizardmon was unable to warn them because he was looking into the past, so he merely watched in silence as the Mitsubishi swerved away from the Honda a second too late, for the Honda collided into the driver side of the Mitsubishi. Wizardmon closed his eyes and shook his head and the vision was gone. He assumed Amaya was the only one who survived the crash.  
He looked up at Amaya, who had tears in her eyes, but then she wiped them away. Reading Wizardmon's mind, she answered him saying, "You're right, I was the only survivor." She sniffled and then continued, "The driver of the other car died a few hours after the crash, but my parents were killed immediately. I suppose they didn't have to suffer like I did. I was told that I went into a coma and didn't resurface until a day and a half after the crash. I was cut up and bruised very badly, but I felt fine. I went to go live with my new foster mother, Akemi. She was kind to me, but she was always unable to comprehend all of my pain and grief, because she never lost anyone that important in her life. She was so happy and perky, and it really irritated me."  
Wizardmon sighed, and then asked, "When did you get your powers?"  
"About 2 weeks after the crash. A couple of weird things started happening to me. When I stared at something long enough, like a glass of water, it would start to levitate, and it really freaked me out. A month later, I finally got the hang of it. After a while, I could suddenly hear Akemi's thoughts, most often around the dinner table when her mind was racing. Then, Akemi and I took a vacation to Kawasaki for a week. Coincidentally, it was the same week that Myotismon and his cronies invaded Odaiba, but we left just before the fog enshrouded the city. Lucky break, huh?" Wizardmon nodded in response.  
Amaya continued, "Well, I brought my laptop with me to Kawasaki and wondered what was wrong with me. I knew Akemi would think that I was crazy if she knew what was going on with me, so I searched the web for an answer. When I found out that I had the powers of telekinesis and telepathy, I flipped out. The weird thing was that around 4 in the morning, a digiegg came out of my computer." Amaya looked over at BlackGatomon, who was beaming with delight.  
BlackGatomon decided to continue for her partner. "That was how I came to be."  
"I have one more thing to ask: What does the moon crest mean?" Wizardmon replied.  
"I believe it signifies mystery." BlackGatomon responded. "I guess that would be like having the crest of mystery then, huh Amaya?" Amaya was completely still, obviously having a vision of some sort. A few seconds later, she twitched her head to the side, and had come out of it. She rubbed her tired eyes; it had been a long day of using her powers and she needed to give them a break. Wizardmon slumped in a chair, also tired. It had been a long day for him; he kept lying to everyone about kissing Gatomon on his first day back. Kari and Tai came inside and saw Amaya rubbing her eyes. Kari went over to comfort her.  
"Are you okay, Amaya?" Kari asked in her caring tone, "You seem a bit tired."  
Amaya shook her head and replied, "Yeah, my powers are giving me a bit of a headache. But, there's something you all need to know. I just had a vision about Gatomon. I think she's in grave danger."  
Wizardmon bolted up from his chair, worried, yet determined, to listen to Amaya.

Cliffhanger! You hate them, I know. So do I, but I do love to incorporate them in my stories. I suppose it's so the hate mail can fly. I don't care because I get the pleasure of watching you all suffer under my tyranny! Sorry, had a dictator moment... (shifty eyes) Nothing to see here, move along people! Anyway, R&R everyone! BL13 out!


	7. History is doomed to repeat itself

Me: Okay, my loyal fans? It's about time I updated, don't ya think?  
Lightning13: I like cheese!  
BL13: Yeah... uh, meet my co-writer (sometimes) Lightning13. He'll be helping me in the beginning and at the end of my stories (sometimes)  
L13: I WANT A COOKIE!

BL13: As you can tell, he gets crazy quite a lot, but don't worry! You'll get used to it... hopefully...  
L13: Golf ball liberation!  
BL13: Christmas tree meltdown! Isn't being random the best?  
L13: What's random mean?  
BL13: -smacks head- Okay...well, on with the story!  
L13: Can I run into the wall now? Oh, and Gatomon has a furry new pal to play with, I hope. Hamster digimon!  
BL13: -sweatdrops- Uh... sure... hamster digimon... Anyways, why don't I get on with the story, okay?  
L13: Ok. Time to eat a sandwich eats a piece of bacon  
BL13: -sighs- on with the story!

**Chapter 7- History is doomed to repeat itself**

Gatomon's POV  
I scurried up the steps to Nightmare Castle; I remember that my eyes were still their bloodlust red color. No matter how hard I try, I keep thinking back to when I left Wizardmon's presence; his eyes still haunted my mind ever since I left. I kept thinking_, Why am I still thinking about him? I couldn't even kill him... oh, what's wrong with me? _As I entered the castle, my mind began to wander again. _Great... now what am I supposed to tell Lord Myotismon? _I looked up and, sure enough, Lord Myotismon was hovering over me. Without looking in my direction, he asked me if I completed my mission.  
Averting my gaze, I concentrated on the floor and quietly replied with, "No, sir." I looked up and could see that my master closed his eyes and was obviously very frustrated with me, although there was a subtle collectiveness on top of all of his anger.  
"Come with me," he beckoned. I followed him into his throne room, and then, all of a sudden; a quick vision entered my mind. I saw myself, but a level below as Salamon, and I was being whipped by Lord Myotismon. I shook my head to make it go away, and thought, _I'm not getting out of here unharmed... _The throne door behind me slowly shut and locked itself, and a more grim thought struck me: _Perhaps I won't even get out of here alive... _

Kari's house  
"Amaya, what do you mean Gatomon's in 'grave danger'?" Kari asked fearfully.  
"She's getting hurt...no, whipped by Myotismon." Amaya replied staidly. She gazed over into Wizardmon's direction, curious of his response to the news, and saw him clench his fists and trying to keep his anger under control. She peered into his mind and heard him think, _First he brainwashed her, and now he's starting to hurt her again? I suppose history is doomed to repeat itself. I've got to go help Gatomon..._  
Following his thoughts, he announced, "I'm going to find Gatomon and get her back."  
Tai was the first to speak up, criticizing Wizardmon's logic. Tai replied, "You are out of your mind, Wizardmon."  
"I agree onni-chan." Kari chimed in. Wizardmon looked to Amaya and BlackGatomon, but they shook their heads. "Wizardmon," Amaya began, "Your logic is a bit imprudent. You need to calm down and think this-" Amaya froze, stopping mid-sentence, and was obviously having another one of her many visions that day. A minute had passed, and there had been no movement coming from her.  
BlackGatomon began to worry; never had her partner had a vision for this long of a time. She shook Amaya's hand to knock her out of the vision, which worked, but not after being followed by a small gasp. Amaya focused her gaze on Wizardmon; he stared back and read her mind, which said, _Wizardmon, I just had a bad vision. If this doesn't convince you to take someone with you, then you're more bullheaded than I thought. _Wizardmon gave her a mental note telling her to proceed. _Okay, _Amaya started, _my vision was of you... getting destroyed by Myotismon. Gatomon was watching you, and she wasn't even fazed by your death.   
_Wizardmon thought, _That rules out what happened when Kari was eight... _Then, Wizardmon broke the silence. "Okay, Amaya, how about I travel with a scouting party consisting of you, BlackGatomon, Kari, and I?  
Tai shouted, "Hey, don't forget me. What do I do?"  
Wizardmon replied, "Of course I haven't forgotten about you. You're **_famiri; _**family. You have the most important job: you need to call the other Digidestineds and get them to follow us. We're gonna need the other 10 to help us defeat him.  
"Why do I have to come?" Kari asked. Amaya smacked her forehead, and answered for Wizardmon, "Kari, if you come with and Gatomon gets uh... un-hypnotized or something like that, then she can digivolve." Kari nodded, grabbed her digivice, and said, "Let's go, scouting party! Oh, and Tai, make sure you don't lose the phonebook like you did with your school phonebook. You know, the one that was crucial in finding the eighth child before Myotismon did!" The scouting party traveled into the computer. Tai cracked open the book and dialed Matt's number first. As the phone rang, he mumbled, "History is doomed to repeat itself."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
BL13: Did you all enjoy the chapter?  
L13: There's no hamster digimon in this chapter...  
BL13: I told you, L13, there won't be a hamster digimon in the story!  
L13: Oh... hey, what does 'famiri' mean?  
BL13: Oh, I was trying to say 'family' in Japanese. I wonder if that's how you say it.  
L13: Okay... hey, I still don't have a cookie!  
BL13: Oh, here. –throws a cookie, L13 fetches- Ahh... it's fun having a random co-writer. Well, he's just gonna be in the commentaries with me. Anyway, BL13 out!  
L13: -mouth full- Bye! Hey, wait a minute. –spits out cookie crumbs- This is oatmeal raisin! –gags-  
BL13: -evil laughter-


	8. Crazy Things

Greetings, my loyal fans! I implore you, please forgive me for not updating for so very long! I am regretfully sorry to you all. Okay, as you have probably figured out, my co-writer is not here to help me with the disclaimer. Hopefully, he will be available at the end to wrap up the chapter. Well, please read my profile so you can be updated on what to expect in the next few months. My originally planned hiatus will (hopefully) no longer be available. Two months is WAY too long of one! Well, on with the story (which I also regret to inform you, will be fast approaching!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Nothing fancy this time, sorry!

Chapter 8- Crazy Things -In the Digital World- 

" 'Do I have to come?' Kari, I still can't believe you said that." Amaya mocked.

"Would you let that go already? I said one stupid comment and you guys treat me like I'm Queen of the Idiots!" Kari screamed. She crossed her arms and turned her nose up at them.

"Kari, come on..." Wizardmon said, "just because you said something really dense doesn't mean we'll hold it against you, right girls?"

"Of course we won't." BlackGatomon replied sarcastically. They had been running in the Digital World for about 10 minutes, following Kari's "instincts" to Nightmare Castle. _My instincts,_ Wizardmon thought, _are telling me that if we don't hurry up and get to Nightmare Castle soon, I might never see Gatomon again._ Luckily, Amaya wasn't listening to him at the time.

Finally, the forest cleared and there was Nightmare Castle. The four stopped to take a breath before formulating their plan of action.

"How should we attack?" BlackGatomon questioned.

"That depends..." Wizardmon retorted, "would you like to be stealthy or aggressive?"

"Do you have a plan for each?" BlackGatomon replied wryly. Amaya kept tapping her partner on the head rapidly. BlackGatomon looked up at her at said, "What is it?" Amaya pointed to the ground. There was a large shadow not previously there before.

-Gatomon's POV- 

I woke up very groggily. My brain was pulsing so hard; I thought my head would explode. I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I was in a pitch-black room. I closed my eyes once more and flashes of my past progressed through my mind swiftly. I could remember who I was. I saw my partner, her family, and the digidestineds that I have met in my life; I could remember each one of their names, never faltering on any one. It was then that I also realized that I was being held captive by my most hated foe, Myotismon. The bridge between my memories from my night spent in the hospital until now was still a blur to me. Hopefully, I could recover those memories. My head continued to pound as I rattled my brain trying to think of a way out of here, but I cannot previously remember being in this room, therefore, I have no way out.

An intense light flickers on, blinding me within seconds. I cover my face with my paws and begin to cry out, while I hear my enemy's maniacal laughter in the background. Where he is, I cannot tell, but he must have been unaffected by the light; it is another mystery which I do not want to solve at the moment. The lights flicker back off and my eyes quickly adjust to the dim light. I feel his whip strike at me from behind as I howl out in pain.

"Glad to see you are awake." He said vengefully, "I am pleased that you lasted through your first round of torture. I must say, you didn't put up much of a fight." My sight, though not as good as his, saw the whip scars all over my body, and I sighed.

"Hopefully, you will be a good little digimon and stay underground when I put you there." His tone filled me with dread, for I knew I could never see my friends again. He sensed my sorrow and continued, "Don't be so miserable. If it's any consolation, your friends will be joining you." Fear struck a chord inside of me, along with anger.

Unfortunately, the anger acted first. I gathered up every bit of strength that I had left and lashed out at him. I heard a slight groan, and a few drops of his blood fell onto the floor. Knowing him, he was already contemplating on how to make my death as painful as possible.

-To our scouting party-

"Look, I know you and I don't get along that well, and you seem to detest me quite a bit, but if we're going to get Gatomon back, we have to work together." Wizardmon groaned and looked into BlackGatomon's direction. She gazed at the sky and heaved a heavy sigh. She shook his hand; a quick truce had been made.

The two digimon were facing a pack of about 8 Devidramon. Fearful of her partner's safety, BlackGatomon turned to Amaya, silently begging her in her mind to take cover. Heeding her words, Amaya took Kari into the cover of the woods.

BlackGatomon turned around to fight by Wizardmon's side. One Devidramon yelled, "Crimson Nail!" and the fight began. BlackGatomon and Wizardmon fought gallantly, yet they were still outnumbered 4 to 1.

Amaya knew that they wouldn't win the way they were now, so she yelled to BlackGatomon, "Secret weapon time?" BlackGatomon nodded her head. Amaya sprang out of the woods and yelled, "BlackGatomon, digivolve!"

"BlackGatomon digivolve to...LadyDevimon!" Kari stood in shock, remembering the couple LadyDevimons that she encountered with the Digidestineds. Wizardmon smiled, for he remembered the stories that Gatomon told him about her encounters with LadyDevimons. _She's a powerful ultimate; I'm glad I'm not her enemy. _Wizardmon thought; Amaya heard him and grinned.

LadyDevimon looked at Wizardmon and thought, _you will help me by distracting them. I will provide the final attack._ Wizardmon smirked and faced the Devidramon pack.

"Crimson Nail!" the same Devidramon shouted, aiming for Wizardmon. He tried to run, but was frozen.

Thankfully, LadyDevimon assisted her friend. "Black Wing!" Her left hand transformed into a long sharp spike, which she used to plunge into the Devidramon's back. She turned to the remaining Devedramons and smirked, "One down, seven to go... who's next?"

-Gatomon's POV- 

_His revenge couldn't have been sweeter than it is now, could it? I mean, he gets the chance to kill off **his** most hated foe, and I am unable to fight back. Usually, I don't give up so easily, but here, I can find no way to win. As much as it pains me to even think it... he's won. _I sigh deeply as I feel another stinging pain on my right paw. I was unable to move, so I was unable to fight back as well.

My ears caught a faint sound, like a digimon attacking. Not even a second later, I heard a girl scream, "Wizardmon, be careful!" _Could it be?_ I thought._ Could that be Kari and Wizardmon, or have I been whipped one too many times in the head?_ I started losing conciousness as I watched the blood slowly drip from my paw, not to mention every other whip scar he reopened. The rope above me frayed, and I fell to the floor, hitting my head on the hard-surfaced floor. Then... nothing.

-Meanwhile-

"Can you get a signal?" T.K. asked, hoping for a positive response.

"No, T.K." Tai sighed. "I'm sorry." Tai was able to get hold of T.K. and Davis because the others were either working second shift for extra money, or still in class at college. Luckily, T.K. overslept for work, and Davis didn't pull a second shift, so they rushed right over to help

A rapid beeping went off. "Guys, come here." Davis beckoned. The two gathered around Davis's D-Terminal. A pink square was pulsating on top of a grey one. The three looked at each other and knew that they had picked up Kari's D-3 signal. Tai pointed northwest, which led them to a dense forest. The three boys went rushing inside.

-To the scouting party-

"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon sent a wave of bats that flew towards the last Devidramon, destroying him. She flew down to Wizardmon and asked him, "Are you alright there?" Wizardmon nodded, for he tried to distract a Devidramon who attacked him, hurtiling him back into a tree.

"My safety doesn't matter." He replied bitterly, "Gatomon's does. Come on, let's go."

"Shouldn't we wait until the other digidestineds arrive?" Amaya suggested.

"No. Time is not on our side here. We have to be quick-"

"-but we can't be rash here." Kari interrupted. "Myotismon is a very powerful ultimate."

"Don't you think I know that already? I've felt how strong he could be! Yet, we have a very powerful ultimate on our side as well."

"Wizardmon, 6 ultimates attacked him at once, and he destroyed their attacks simultaniously."

"We're wasting time arguing. Let's just go!" Wizardmon stated, and started to storm off towards the castle, but LadyDevimon blocked him. "Let me through!"

"Not until you tell us all what's wrong with you." LadyDevimon bargained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wizardmon, you usually think things through before you go charging into things. But you're being so crazy! Please tell us what's wrong." Kari begged.

"He's going to kill my best friend, and yours too! What more of an answer do you need?"

"No, there's something more that you're not telling us."

Amaya, knowing why he was like this, answered for him, "He's in love, and love makes you do crazy things. That kiss you gave her earlier today must have sparked something inside of you. Am I right, Wizardmon?"

He stared at Amaya, a look of realization crossed his face. He lowered his head and slowly nodded. He looked up at the three, ashamed that he let his love for Gatomon potentially affect everyone else's safety. He finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to put you guys in the face of danger."

"That's alright, Wizardmon." Amaya replied. "C'mon, we've got a friend to save."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Kari asked.

"We should, but we'll just hold him off until they come. They should arrive in 10 minutes. They're following the signal of our digivices. Now, let's go!" Amaya explained. Wizardmon's eyes lit up as the four ran into Nightmare Castle.

"Wizardmon," Kari whispered as they treaded inside a dark, but wide passageway, "do you know where Gatomon is? There's no way to track her in here. It's not like she carries a digivice." Suddenly, the floor in the dark passageway gave out from under them; all four fell and landed in a dimly lit room.

Wizardmon being the first to recuperate from the fall. An evil laughter can be heard as Wizardmon looked over to his love. She lied there with her forehead to the floor, and a small pool of blood ooze out of the cut on her forehead. Her pure white fur was stained with blood. _No, my love._ He thought tearfully, _Please don't die. I can't bear to lose you like you lost me._

Well, not much to say. Just a few more chapters to go there! Please hang on, loyal fans! L13 is not here, so I will finish it up as I have done before him. BL13 out!


	9. Love never ends in heartache

BL13: Greetings, my loyal reviewers!

L13: Greetings my loyal reviewers!

BL13: -stares at L13- You're evil…

L13: -stares at himself- You're evil…

BL13: Okay then…. L13 look! A box!

L13: BOOOOOOOOOOX! –jumps into it and cuts a slit for his eyes- My fort! No girls except BL13 allowed!  
BL13: That's nice to know… anyway, I think this may be the last chapter.

L13: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
BL13: Sorry. Anyway, L13, get out here and do my disclaimer for me!  
L13: Ok. –Goes to Japan, right outside the Digimon Corporation. He sneaks into the office, and steals the papers on the desk of the head honcho of the corporation. When he comes back, BL13 hits him upside the head for the papers in his mouth are not the papers giving her legal ownership of Digimon, but for a free meal at McDonald's. -  
BL13: I hate McDonald's! –hits L13 upside the head again- Remember to never take me there on a future date, okay? (P.S. We are together, just in case I never said it before.)  
L13: -falls asleep from getting hit-  
BL13: -sighs- On with the story….

In the last chapter...

Wizardmon being the first to recuperate from the fall. An evil laughter can be heard as Wizardmon looked over to his love. She lied there with her forehead to the floor, and a small pool of blood oozed out of the cut on her forehead. Her pure white fur was stained with blood. _No, my love._ He thought tearfully, _Please don't die. I can't bear to lose you like you lost me._

Chapter 9- Love never ends in heartache 

Wizardmon stood there, immobilized. As the others convalesced the fall, Wizardmon turned back around to help his friends. The rough and sudden landing made Ladydevimon de-digivolve back to BlackGatomon, but there were no casualties at least. As the four got back on their feet, it was Kari who said something out loud.  
"Oh no, Gatomon!" she cried and started to run over to her partner.   
"Kari, don't!" Wizardmon shouted, "It's a-" His sentence was cut short by one snap of Myotismon's fingers. Kari stopped, hearing it as it reverberated off the dungeon walls. She treaded back to her friends slowly, a look of deep pain and anger in her eyes. She looked over at Gatomon, who had risen up from her bloody spot and had managed to stand on two feet again. Her eyes glowed red, and BlackGatomon and Wizardmon stood in front of Amaya and Kari, respectively.

BlackGatomon and Gatomon charged at each other, and another catfight broke out. Though severly injured, Gatomon fought back with more force than their last fight. Wizardmon, having enough of it, thought loudly enough for Amaya to hear, _Why can't I break them up?_ Amaya, granting his thought, used her powers to tear them apart using a mental crowbar. The two Digi-kitties flew to the floor, Gatomon not getting up.

Wizardmon, knowing that he would be called a hypocrite by Kari after this, ran over to Gatomon's side and tried to help her get up. He hoped that Myotismon's grip on her was broken; sadly it wasn't and Gatomon scratched his right arm and he fell. She quickly got back up, and before his reflexes kicked in, she grapped him by the throat and started to choke him; a maleficent smile crossed her face. The others ran to help him, but Myotismon came out of the shadows, surprising them a bit.

"Let my minion do her work." He said evilly. Amaya started to get her Digivice out so BlackGatomon could digivolve, but Myotismon interrupted. "Oh no, we shall have none of that now. She works well when it's quiet. Nightmare!" The wave of grey energy hit BlackGatomon before Kari and Amaya, but it affected them all the same way, and now each one was silent, just the way he wanted it for his retrained minion.

Wizardmon, through gasping breaths, tried to plea with his love one last time. "Gatomon," he started, "I know you can hear me in there. Please, try to see what you're doing. This is wrong. You have to stop." Her smile faded and her grip on him loosened.

Hearing this, Myotismon turned around and barked at her, "He is your enemy. Pay him no mind, just do your job and be done with it." She smiled wickedly again and tightened her grip again.

"No, don't listen to him. All he ever told you were lies. He hurts you for no reason. Try to remember who I am and who you are."

"All he ever did was cause you pain. Kill him now!" Myotismon was slowly losing his patience.

"He started your pain, Gatomon. Don't kill me, please." Wizardmon begged.

Being a little cocky, she responded, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because..." Wizardmon's breaths were getting slow and wheezy. He knew that if he didn't say it now, he may never say it. He had at least a hundred opportunities to tell her, but he didn't think she would be ready to return his feelings. He had lost her once, and he was sure as hell not going to lose her again. "Gatomon..." he started, "I love you."

She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She let go of him and said, "Really, Wizardmon?"

"Of course I do. You know that." He simply stated. She giggled.

Myotismon, of course, was not pleased with this. Upon hearing the news, his eyes widened, but it was for only a few seconds for he had seen the signs there for a while. Vengefully, he whipped the both of them, and they fell to the ground. The two quickly, but wearilly got back up, ready to fight him once and for all.

"How sweet. You two finally found love. Too bad that love only ends in heartache." He replied sinisterly. Wizardmon attacked Myotismon, but he threw the attack back at Wizardmon with amplified strength; it threw him against the wall and knocked him out cold. Gatomon went to help him, but received a painful whiplash to her back. Her face contorted in pain, but she did not cry out.

Meanwhile, Amaya and Kari's digivices started to glow, breaking the Nightmare spell. Amaya held her digivice to her partner, waking her up, and she and BlackGatomon looked at each other and nodded.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to... Ladydevimon!"

Myotismon's head perked up as he stopped whipping Gatomon. He turned to find Ladydevimon, smiling deviously at him. "Darkness Wave!" she shouted as a flock of bats were sent out at Myotismon, who counterattacked with his own bats, and all of them were destroyed. She growled and yelled "Black Wing!" and charged at him, but he blocked her attack and sent her to the ground like she was a paper airplane.

Unbeknowest to them, Kari sneaked off to help Gatomon and Wizardmon. She failed in reviving Wizardmon, but she did succeed in one thing: Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon. And, in the frustration of things, Ladydevimon digivolved to Lilithmon.

"You're finished, Myotismon: once and for all." Lilithmon spat venomously.

"That's right. Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon said. The combination of light and darkness inside of Myotismon killed him in a matter of seconds. The two 'angels'de-digivolved back to their champion forms.

"Well what do you know, Kari?" Amaya smirked, "I guess we're a pretty powerful team, huh?"

"If we can beat Myotismon, we can beat anyone." Kari smiled.

Gatomon ran over to Wizardmon's side. He was still knocked out from the blast, which was rather powerful. "Wizardmon please wake up." Gatomon cried, "Please... I love you too." Her tear landed on his cheek and she kissed it, which amazingly stirred him awake. He sat up and they embraced each other, their hidden feelings finally shown.

BL13: Well, there's only one more chapter left: the epilogue.

L13: NOOOOOOOOOOO!1

BL13: -covers his mouth- Really sorry, but I need to get this done so I can start working on a couple new ideas. (See profile for details) Well, BL13 and L13 out!


	10. Epilogue

Greetings, loyal reviewers! As I have mentioned before, this will be the epilogue of my story. –hears crying- Oh, well cheer up. New stories will be coming out soon... but I will need time to get my ideas together. L13, if you would like to end this story with your own disclaimer...

L13: Ok! –sighs- BL13, I don't want to end the story...  
BL13: Fine. Not to seem boring or anything, but I don't own Digimon. I've tried to get it and I have failed! –tears up-  
L13: -pats BL13 on the back- You'll be ok, BL13. You can always try again.  
BL13: -perks head up- Really? Oh yeah. Yay! On with the story!

Epilogue 

_So much time had passed since I had conquered my amnesia. It may have only lasted a few days, but after that, I started living life... the way **I** wanted to live it._

_**Kari's house, 1 year later...**_

"I can't believe the day has finally come!" Kari exclaimed. She was fixing Gatomon's white veil, making sure that it wasn't crooked or anything. Yes, the happiest day that Gatomon had wished for had finally arrived: She was to be married to the love of her life in less than ten minutes.

Gatomon replied, "I know. It's hard to believe myself. All this time I've waited, and now..." She really didn't know how to finish it, so she just sighed happily. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Kari perked her head up and yelled, "No boys allowed!"

The door opened and Sora responded, "Oh come on. Do you really think I'd let a boy get in here?"

_**Sora married her boyfriend for 5 years, Tai Kamiya, right after Gatomon's ordeal. They had a boy, which the two named Taro. Sora became a junior high gym teacher while Tai became the high school gym teacher and in his spare time, coached a soccer team.**_

"Sora, I hardly see you anymore. What's up?" Kari asked.

"Oh, little Taro takes up a lot of my time now. He's standing for only a few seconds, but it's great." Sora responded. She was in a red short-sleeved bridesmaid dress.

"That's nice. I like the dress picked out for you."

"Yes, Gatomon picked out all of the bridesmaid dresses as their crest color."

"Oh, very interesting. Well, you might as well wait in here until it's time." Kari finished, and Sora sat down on the bed, watching Kari continue to fix Gatomon's veil.

Another knock came, this time it was from Mimi. "Gatomon," she whispered, "they're ready for you."

"Thanks, Meems." Kari joked, reminding her of their childish nicknames.

**_Mimi became a fashion designer. While vacationing in England, she met a wealthy entrepreneur named Charles. They fell in love, and had a baby boy named Austin 2 months ago._**Mimi winked and rounded up all of the bridesmaids in their order. They made their way to the backyard and the first two to walk down the aisle were Kari's two cousins Kichiro and Mitsuko, accompanied by their digimon.

_**Kichiro, Mitsuko, and their parents moved back to Odaiba so the family wouldn't be as spread out as they were. The two kids always went to their favorite cousin Kari's house for Sunday dinner. Kichiro, Mitsuko, and their digimon are content with their lives thus far and plan for a big future.**_

Following right behind the siblings were Sora and Joe, accompanied by Biyomon and Gomamon. **_Joe, after becoming a certified neurologist 2 years ago, paid off all of his college bills and focused on his love life. He decided to marry his colleague and partner, Samantha, who was a phlebotomist. They were married 4 months ago and she is pregnant with twins. _**Joe looks off to his right and spies his lovely wife and grins at her, and she smiles back. Sora nudges him in the shoulder, keeping him from stepping on her shoes. He notices and keeps walking.

The next two in line were Yolie and Ken. **_Ken and Yolie were married around the same time as Tai and Sora. Both parents have demanding jobs, especially with three children: an adopted 4-year-old boy named Kiyoshi, and fraternal twin girls Akako and Sakura. Yolie is a radio talk show host, while Ken is a stay at home chemist. Ken has gotten very crafty with how to keep his kids away from ruining his work. It is never a dull moment in their house. _**Yolie and Ken quickly looked back at their three kids, who were covering Hawkmon, Wormmon, and each other with Silly String. They rolled their eyes and chuckled softly, knowing that they will have one hell of a mess to clean up later.

Next down the aisle were Amaya and Tai, trailing behind were BlackGatomon and Agumon. **_Amaya became a psychic with BlackGatomon attending to the customers while they wait. On occasion, BlackGatomon digivolves into LadyDevimon adding a bit of a dark and mysterious aura to the business. In her spare time, she illustrates for local authors. Amaya adopted a two-year-old girl named Mika, which she heard from a client meant "new moon". Amaya may have a girl, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want a husband too, which she also sees in her future._**

Amaya looked over to her left and saw Davis, giving everyone in the aisle a big smile. She was highly confident that he was beaming at the Kamiya siblings in particular. **_Davis may not have any kids yet, but he still has a great career doing what he was always best at doing: being loud and talking about soccer. He became a professional soccer announcer. In his spare time or his days off, he helped Tai with his soccer team. After interviewing some of the soccer fans, he found his old girlfriend, Emily, cheering on his favorite team in the stands. After the game, he went out celebrating and ran into her again. The once quiet Emily that he knew was still quiet; she was a librarian at Odaiba Elementary, but she was also an avid soccer fan now. They started dating immediately, and in a couple weeks, he'll work up his courage and pop the question. Hopefully, she'll say yes._**

Tai snapped his head in Amaya's direction and smirked at Davis, then he looked off to his right and grinned at Izzy. **_Izzy became a computer technician. He has no wife or kids, but that doesn't mean that he's not looking. He's just not interested at this phase of his life._**

Then the maid of honor, Kari, strolled down the aisle with the best man, who was T.K. **_Kari and T.K. were married a month after Gatomon's ordeal. They had a girl, which they named Haya. Kari is a kindergarten teacher, while T.K. is an English teacher. In his spare time, he is an author. His most prized work, The Digital World Chronicles, is going to be published in a matter of months. _**

T.K. turned to his right and saw his brother Matt taking a picture of everyone walking down the aisle. **_Matt and his band finally got a break; the four of them are living the rock star life. Their band, Digital Climax, has just completed their world tour with their final concert in Odaiba. They are currently collaborating on their third album. Matt may not have kids or a wife, but he'll settle down eventually. For now, he just wants to drink from the fountain of success. _**Matt gave a thumbs-up to his little bro, to which T.K. returned.

Kari turned to her left and saw Cody, who gave a small smile. **_Little Cody was not so little anymore. He had hit a bit of a growth spurt since the group had last seen him. Cody has finished his schooling and has decided not to go to college. He wants to be a kendo teacher for now. _**Kari smiled back at him, and took her place with the other bridesmaids while T.K. strode over to where the groomsmen were.

There, at the end of the aisle standing beside T.K., was Wizardmon. He kept his hands in his pockets and his eyes cast downward. He was obviously very nervous about this. Then, his eyes drew up to see if Gatomon was there. Under a white rose arbor stood his love. She was wearing a white veil, specifically designed for her. She had two bows on her tail: a white one and a pink one, with the white one being above the other. She was also carrying a bouquet of pink, red, and white carnations.

As she made her way down the aisle, stopping aside of Wizardmon, he turned to her and whispered, "I don't know what to say except that you look like an angel."

She giggled and replied, "Thank you."

The pastor, who was Emily's brother, took his place in front of the couple. After quieting the guests down, he stated, "Normally, I do weddings for humans, whether they be religious or not. But when I was asked to marry these two, I was a bit perplexed about how to do this. I had never performed a wedding for digimon. Therefore, I wrote what I believe could pass as matrimony."

He stopped to clear his throat as the guests chuckled a bit. "Now then, do you, Wizardmon, take Gatomon to be yours forever? To always love her no matter what obstacles life throws at you? Do you promise to give your heart and soul to her from this day forward?

"I do." Wizardmon answered through a grin, which Gatomon could see from the corners of his mouth.

"And do you, Gatomon, take Wizardmon to be yours forever? To always love him no matter what obstacles life throws at you? Do you promise to give your heart and soul to him from this day forward?

She nodded and replied through tears of joy, "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me and by the Harmonious ones, I now pronounce you 'husband and wife.'" The two giggled a little, as did the other guests. Even the pastor smiled at his little joke. He finished, "You may kiss the bride." Gatomon put her paws around Wizardmon's neck as he kissed her sweetly, while everyone clapped and cheered. The two ran back up the aisle, along with everyone else. While holding Wizardmon's hand, Gatomon took her other paw and threw her bouquet behind her head. The lucky catcher was Amaya, who smiled to herself as she had a vision of herself at the alter with a man she did not recognize.

_**Gatomon and Wizardmon decided to build a home in the Digital World on File Island. They visited Kari four or five times a week, and they were always there for Sunday dinner. After deciding that they wanted kids, they went to Elecmon and adopted two eggs: One to hatch into a YukimiBotamon and another to hatch into a Mokumon. Every five years, Gatomon and Wizardmon would return to Nightmare Castle, only to be certain that Myotismon would never return. Their children were warned to never go near Nightmare Castle to ensure their safety. **_

_**Wizardmon and Gatomon remained together forever. Everything started to go their way after the amnesia episode Gatomon's experience. They were living life the way they had only dreamed of...**_

_**... and nothing could be better.**_

The End 


End file.
